The Question
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: There was one question that lingered in the Goddess' mind.  There's some suggestive stuff, so T.


**Okami (and it's characters) belong to Capcom. Suing me is worthless now. Hah. Enjoy your story!**

**The description of Amaterasu that I'm using here actually is a reference picture by Kaze-Hime, and the description I'm using for Oki is a picture by Zaph-chan, both on Deviantart!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Question<strong>

The goddess Amaterasu looked down at the people of Nippon, the sky blue eyes gazing at a specific town, and at a specific person. _After the trials I've endured, and the bond we've formed...that one question is still one that's been bothering me._ The goddess let out a sigh, a small smile creeping up on the corners of her lips. _Maybe it's time I take a more direct approach._

The goddess stood on the edge of the Celestial Plain, her 'children' looking at her as she simply dropped down, falling from the floating island without a care in the world. She soon arrived in the snowy land of Kamui, her appearance one of a human's (albeit with wolf ears atop her head and a wolf tail nearly hidden) in a pink kimono. Cobalt eyes peered curiously around the Oina tribe's village as she walked about the winter wonderland, enjoying the peaceful and serene atmosphere of the mountains. The goddess would feel a hand on a swirling mark on her bare shoulder, and she swiftly turned around to meet none other than the person she was looking for!

"The great goddess Amaterasu descends from the Celestial Plain, I see." A man with a mask spoke, a tinge of happiness in his voice. "It's been a year or so since Yami's defeat. Have the Gods been well?"

"Prayers have kept the Gods strong, Oki." The goddess smiled at the man named Oki, a swordsman who devoted himself to fighting demons...used to. "I see you've been practicing your swordsmanship. The monsters have been friendly, cooking and playing instruments." _Okay, just distract him and subtly ask about the mask. That'll do._

"I certainly have." The masked man looked at Amaterasu, content. "You aren't cold. Have you just descended?"

"Sun goddess, Oki. I'm the goddess of the sun. I wasn't cold when I was a wolf, and I'm certainly not cold now." She let out a small chuckle. "I came down here to get a better look at the people I watch over. To see how they're doing." The cobalt eyes gazed into Oki's crimson and for a moment, Amaterasu swore she could see a blush. A small one, but a blush nonetheless.

"A better look?" Oki thought for a second. _Better look...I know she has ulterior motives. Suspicious. Though to arrive in the Oina village first, this would mean..._ The crimson eyed warrior closed his eyes, a scoff emerging from his mouth. "You want to see Issun, don't you?" Oki raised an eyebrow at Amaterasu, the goddess' smile turning into more of a grin.

"That's one of the people I'd like to see, but...Oki, we've known each other a long time. You pray to the Gods to protect Oina village from harm, and the people insi-" Oki sighed, shaking his head.

"So you want a peek inside of my mask, don't you?" Amaterasu paused, nearly bare feet crunching in snow.

_I think it, he knows it._ The goddess smiled. "You've got me. All this time...we've grown a strong bond, Oki. What lies under that mask?"

The Oina warrior chuckled for a little bit. "I'd rather keep that a surprise. Thanks for the talk. It's been a long time, Amaterasu. I was starting to miss you." The monster hunter walked off, leaving a rather dissatisfied Amaterasu standing there.

_Time for plan B._

* * *

><p>"Onigiri with Tamagoyaki!" Oki sat down, Amaterasu having made food for him. "My cooking's not good, but it won't kill you. Some say it's delightful, others...not so much. Very subjective." The riceballs and sweet omelet were set in front of the warrior.<p>

"I do have to thank you, Amaterasu. I hadn't expected you to cook, and for me as well. It's a nice surprise." Oki looked at Amaterasu. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's not a problem." _Yes! He simply **has** to take off his mask when eating. It's simply not possi-_

The goddess' thought was interrupted by the sight of an empty plate, and Oki having risen from the table. "Thank you, Amaterasu. The food was amazing, and I appreciate the effort on your part to make the meal." He smiled and walked off.

_I stand corrected. Oh, **so corrected. **Time for plan C._

* * *

><p><em>Operation Midnight Howl is a go. Otherwise known as 'wait in the hot springs until Oki arrives, bathe in the deepest corners (which according to Issun, Oki is fond of), wait for him to get a nosebleed due to seeing a goddess in full bloom and offer him a tissue so that he can wipe the blood off the inside of his mask'! It's ingenious! And he should be coming any minute...<em>

The goddess was bathing, her body exposed to those that ventured deep into the hot springs, and for those that dare looked.

The warrior smiled, closing his eyes as he hummed a tune, entering his favorite spot in the hot springs...and as he opened his eyes, he saw Amaterasu bathing directly across from her, without anything to cover herself!

"Hello there, Oki. I've been expecting you. Enjoying the hot springs on this lovely night?" Oki then tossed Amaterasu a towel, his blood pressure not the only thing rising...

"Yes, I have. But sun goddess or not, these mountains are cold outside of the waters of these hot springs. Better yet, what if someone sees you like that? Modesty, Amaterasu." Oki closed his eyes, feeling a light headed sensation as he tilted his head back. "Need a tissue. Apologies, Amaterasu." He stumbled back into Oina village, hoping to find something to plug his bleeding nostril.

_Ingenious? Riiiight. Plan D is sure to succeed._

* * *

><p><em>Why can't I just take it off when he's asleep?<em>

The goddess snuck up to the sleeping Oki, a grin on her face. _Oh, I can't wait. Just what does he have to hide under there? This is..._ Amaterasu paused, feeling her hair slide down to Oki's mask which caused the warrior to awaken from his pleasant slumber.

Needless to say, a very awkward moment of silence was had: the great goddess Amaterasu was staring into the eyes of a recently awoken Oki point blank, and Oki had awoken to the sight of a beautiful girl staring at his eyes, along with some hair brushing up on his cheeks. "Amaterasu? Dare I ask what you're doing?" The goddess scampered off, her face more crimson than the sun that she commanded.

_That's why. Plan E...this is my last, last one! My children...I can feel their impatience._

* * *

><p><em>How's about I just take it off with the assistance of Veil of Mist?<em>

The goddess smiled, her mostly hidden tail drawing the symbol for Veil of Mist, and when she used it, time slowed down for four seconds in Oki's house.

_Four._ Amaterasu ran up to Oki, who looked at her directly. _Three._ She gripped his mask, and felt the force of Oki's hand on her arm, lightly gripping it. _Two._ It tried getting her arm down, and it was putting up a good fight. _One...!_ It succeeded in it's task, and let go of her arm to hug her gently, a playful grin on Amaterasu's face.

"Have you not figured out yet, Amaterasu?" The warrior broke the embrace, and then sighed. "Just think about how I've been acting, and what I've been saying to you, and how I've been saying it over the past week."

_Well, he's been causal. Very casual, to go by first name basis to someone like myself. I am Okami Amaterasu, sun goddess and restorer of light to this land...but he hasn't called me by a former title since I got here. In fact, he's been pretty caring. He wanted me to cover up in the hot springs, and he appreciated my cooking and loved it. And when I looked at him while he slept, he wasn't angry at all. Confused, yes...but not angry._ She looked at Oki, and felt her heart skip a beat when he willingly took the mask off himself.

_He's gorgeous. _The Oina warrior had flawless skin on the face, crimson eyes looking at Amaterasu with a very noticeable air of playfulness, a smile on his lips as he drew closer to Amaterasu. "I've harbored something of a crush on you, Amaterasu." He smiled as Amaterasu held the mask in her hands. He blushed when she turned to him, and then was rendered completely speechless, his face a tomato as she kissed him and wagged her tail.

"Likewise. So it's been dates, what I've tried?" Oki was completely frozen, unable to move, speak, stutter...anything. This was the single most powerful thing that anyone had done to him.

Issun bounced around Amaterasu's head. "...How long until he moves again?"

"100 yen says it's five hours." The Poncle was holding back laughter.

"You're on." Amaterasu smiled, feeling Issun snuggle in her hair. _Oh, Oki. How I **do** love you._

* * *

><p>...It was spontaneous writing...here I am, typing at 2 in the morning about a curious goddess and a loveable Oina. Hah!<p>

If there's any OOC, I'm sorry. I had inspiration.

Anyway, the two art pieces are Oki - The Kamui North Warrior and Gijinka Ammy Design. Amazing pieces of art, so check'em out if you want to visualize the scenes!

This has been ADarknessInHeaven, signing off! Peace.


End file.
